Jealous
by barretone
Summary: MFoMT; Gray x Claire Ever since Gray introduced them to each other, her attention has completely been focused on him and Gray hated it.


** Jealous**

He hated him, that jerk… Gray scowled from the entrance of the farm, seeing that woman, _his_ woman, embraced that guy tightly as she went into her warm house with him. Damn, damn, dammit! Who did he think he is?

Ever since Gray introduced her to him, her attention has been focused on that guy, named… What was it…? Ah, yes, Danny. _Little Danny_, he mocked in his mind.

Ugh, he loathed the thought of Claire, her blue eyes closed as she giggled and cuddled against Danny closely in bed, her cheek against his own soft one as she described and Gray tried his best to keep from telling her to shut up about him. _He _wanted to be the one burying his head into her long blonde locks, hearing her laugh quietly as he embraced her tightly in bed. Every time she would talk about Danny, he would growl lowly enough for her not to hear, imagining the thought of kidnapping Danny late at night, taking him to the Blacksmith's as he chopped off his body parts with Claire's axe, throwing them all into the flames burning in the smelting room where they would all fall deep into the pits of hell…

But he wouldn't do that. No, no, he was much too _sane_ to do that at all. He could only imagine. So while Claire chattered away, Gray would be off in his own imaginary world, thinking up of more possible ways to kill Danny. Feeding him to the wild dogs or throwing him into the river sounded nice. He smirked wryly at the thought.

Why, oh, why? Why did he have to introduce Danny to her? Oh yeah. It was her birthday, stupid.

Lost in his murderous thoughts, he snapped out of it and realized he was standing outside Claire's door. Without thinking, he pressed the doorbell. Damn. Just when he was about to turn away from the door, Claire appeared in front of him, smiling as usual.

"Hello, Gray." He felt himself blush lightly and he hid his eyes under the bill of his cap.

"Hey." An uncomfortable silence ensued until Gray spoke up, "How's Danny?"_ Why'd you have to ask that! Idiot!_ His mind screamed at him.

She giggled, "He's doing just fine! We were just getting ready to go to bed." Lucky. How Gray wished he could be in Danny's place. Lucky little Danny's place…

"Thank you for introducing him to me by the way."

_I wish I didn't. _"No problem," he said coolly.

"Would you like to come in?" Claire asked. Gray hesitated, longing to say yes, "…No thanks. I'd better get back to the inn." Crap.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow?" Claire asked.

Gray took a sharp intake of breath, "Yeah… Tomorrow." Slowly, he forced himself to walk away from the door, waving back at Claire who smiled one last time for the day and closed the door, going inside. He turned his head away from the sight of Kasai Farm and stormed off, fuming at his idiocy.

Back at the inn, Cliff drowsily woke from his nap, hearing the door slammed shut and shook his head at the sight of his upset roommate.

"Thinking about killing Danny again?" Gray only grunted in reply and Cliff sighed at the blacksmith.

"You know Gray, envy is one of the seven sins. It's not good to feel jealous of things like… Danny for instance," Cliff explained, however a part of him felt slightly amused at Gray's jealousy of Danny.

"Oh, would you shut up Cliff!" Gray snapped at the brunette, "I'm going to bed."

Cliff shrugged, "If you say so. I'm going to the church now." He stood up from his bed, heading out the door.

Gray glared out the door before taking off his cap with the word UMA off it, revealing his disheveled scarlet hair. He buried his face into his pillow, attempting to drift off to sleep. Thinking about Claire, her smile… He felt a little hope inside him and he was determined to win against Danny.

Oh yes…

He would win against that girl-stealing teddy bear.

_The End_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Since it's around 600-700 words, I'd called it a drabble. And drabbles are _supposed_ to be short (Around 500 words). Do you people realize how annoying it is to get reviews telling me stuff like, "Next time, make it longer," or "expand upon it," and other crap like that? _  
_

I fear that I've made Gray OOC and I apologize for it. If you guys could point out some grammar errors, I'd appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town and its characters (except Danny) are under the ownership of Marvelous Interactive.


End file.
